Besides the solution to be brought to the problem posed by the effects of thermal expansion, the junction of the bars forming the armature of linear motors must also respond to requirements peculiar to this type of motor, in view of the constancy of the clearance, electrical phenomena and mechanical stresses.
Other factors are involved and must be taken into account when the armature serves also as a support or bearing for guide or braking means of the device being propelled.
The problem thus posed implies, for the bars composing the armature and consequently their junctions, the following principal characteristics:
Continuity from the electrical standpoint (induced current lines); PA1 Rigidity and mechanical strength (longitudinal or lateral reactions of traction, guidance, and braking, imposed by the relative movements of the armature and the inductor or of the vehicles propelled), PA1 Appropriate alignment of the active surfaces and absence of projections or protrusions which could influence the value of the clearance as well as the behavior of the guide means or mechanical braking, for example.
Moreover, the joint must have good reliability and must be easy to assemble and maintain.
The expansion joint which is the object of the present invention permits optimal satisfaction of all of these requirements.